


Seven Suns

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Darkness, Demon, F/M, Horns, Impregnation, Infidelity, Multiple Mouths, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vomit, multiple limbs, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: There was something off about Mark. Suzy could tell.Nobody else seemed to notice it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> This fic is _dark_. I am not kidding. Please be careful if that ain't your thing!

It was the smell that gave him away.

  
He moved like Mark, he talked like Mark, he even smiled like Mark, and a fake smile is a hard thing to get down.

But something was… off.

Maybe it was the formal wear.

But then again, anyone can slip on a suit, for whatever reason, and it wasn’t like Mark wasn’t one to wear clothes you weren’t expecting half the time.

But he kept… looking at her, and there was some odd scent clinging to her.

Something like stale chocolate, and something deeper, muskier. Something that sat on the very edges of the senses, leaving her desperate for more, and scared out of her wits.

It was a bunch of mixed signals, to be sure.

She kept to herself, typing away at her desk as she did her own thing, and the other members of the Grumps wandered in and out, although the number dissipated, until she was alone in the office.

Arin was home, probably sleeping like the dead, and she was on her own.

There was a peace to it, the quiet buzz of the overhead lights, the tick-tack of the keys as she edited.

And then she wasn’t alone.

She didn’t really know how she knew - she just… did.

There was someone else in the space with her.

Suzy licked her lips, and she turned around, expecting to see maybe Matt, or Vernon.

But nobody was there.

With a shivering sigh, she stood up, stretching, arching her back.

Time to get a drink, maybe?

Yeah, maybe she was just jittery with dehydration, or… something.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until she turned around from checking the fridge that she saw who was in the office with her.

“Oh. Mark.” Suzy licked her lips, and tried to keep the tremble out of her voice. “I wasn’t expecting you to be here so late.”

“I’d say the same of you,” said Mark, and his voice was like butter. He was… taking off his suit jacket, and carefully rolling his shirt sleeves up.

“You know how it is, Mark, long haul projects tend to -”

“I’m not Mark,” he said, and oh, the relief and terror that flooded through her, at the exact same time.

She had been right! He wasn’t Mark.

“Name is Dark,” he said, and he was smiling with a few too many teeth.

“Where’s… where’s Mark?”

“Oh, no doubt at home, nursing that headache I gave him.”

“How’d you give him a headache?”

“I whanged him over the head with a computer keyboard.”

“… I’ll scream.” She shivered all over.

This Dark fellow, he was… he exuded something that was drawing her closer, making her blood beat faster, going to certain bits of her anatomy.

Hopefully her bra was thick enough that he wouldn’t see her nipples getting hard.

“I’m not… from around here,” Dark said, and he was done rolling his sleeves up, buttoning them up at the elbow. He walked over towards Suzy, and he was calm and collected.

Why was that turning her on even more?

Admittedly, she’d had a crush on Mark since forever, but who didn’t? The guy was adorable.

But now that she knew he was someone else, she couldn’t really see him as Mark anymore. There was none of that good natured goofiness that suffused Mark’s entire being.

“Do you know where I’m from, sweet thing?” His voice was almost… mocking. He was close enough to her that she could definitely smell that strange… other smell.

“W-where?” Was she afraid? Was she horny? Was she some strange combination of the two?”

“I’m from Hell.” He was close enough that they were almost touching. If she leaned forward, they would have been knee to knee.

“There’s… there’s no such thing as Hell,” Suzy said, and her heart was beating faster.

“Oh, but there is,” said Dark, and he reached a hand out, slowly, slow enough that she could have dodged it if she wanted to.

But she didn’t.

“The rivers run with blood, and the ground is the skin of a great, living beast that did something to anger the thing that squats up in the heavens.” His hand was dry and hot, almost too hot to feel healthy.”

“Why are you… here?” She licked her lips.

“Because I want to be. It gets boring down there.”

She tried to imagine what it would be like, being bored in a place like that.

“We have spiders in hell,” he said, and he stroked his thumb against her cheekbone, “things the size of this table. They chase the sinners who spun out lies, to hang forever in silken webs made of razor wire and honey.”

She moaned.

She didn’t know why - the tableau in her head was… spinning out of control, and the arousal beating through her was getting stronger.

“The trees are full of souls,” Dark whispered, and he pressed closer to her, until they were chest to chest, and his hands were on her hips, his mouth right against her ear.

“The baker of Hell was banished many many years ago, but I remember her. The tables she would set….” He moaned obscenely, rolling his hips like a porn star, and that made her moan, her hips rocking forward.

“Do you like hearing about this?” He nipped her ear gently, tucking her hair behind it, and she shuddered against him.

“Yes!” Suzy gasped, and she took in a deep breath of that stale chocolate/musky scent of his, filling her whole head up, like laughing gas or ether. “Please, don’t stop!”

“Don’t stop touching you, or don’t stop talking?”

“Either? Both!” She moaned wantonly, trying to get him to move his hips.

He grabbed one of her thighs, pulling her leg up around his waist, and she was balanced precariously, but her pussy was right against the lump in his pants, and he was circling his hips, so that the head of his penis was grinding against her entrance.

She wanted him to keep talking.

She wanted the fabric to be Out Of The Way.

“The bakers of Hell will make you eat until your stomach bursts,” he whispered in her ear, and his hand stroked across her belly, then went to her breast, squeezing it. “The thousands of children of the devil’s bride would suck you dry.”

He kissed along her neck, and no, that wasn’t fair, because she wanted him to keep talking.

He was so hot, so strange, but the shape of his body was familiar under her hands. Muscles, skin, bone.

But something else.

Something just out of the range of her knowledge.

She wanted to know more.

“If we were in Hell,” Mark told her, as he shoved her shirt up and off of her chest, “I’d fuck you on the black throne itself.” He shoved her onto the table, so that she was sitting on it, and now both of her legs were wrapped around his middle, as he pressed his cock between her legs, then grabbed at her shorts, before pausing. He hooked his fingers in the waistband. “May I?”

“I’m surprised you’re asking,” she said, breathless. “I thought I was, uh, making my interest clear. Or maybe you’re… you’re a demon, so you would just take me.”

Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that.

“I never take what’s been freely given,” Dark purred, and he slid her shorts down her thighs, taking her panties with it. “In Hell, I’m a prince.”

“Are you, now?”

“Oh, indeed,” said Dark, and he smiled at her.

His teeth looked a little longer, catching the shadows.

“Now… how about I take some pleasure from this lovely mortal shell I’m inhabiting?” He grabbed her hips, turning her over.

“Inhabiting?”

“I borrowed his shape,” Dark said casually, and she couldn’t see him, but she could hear him.

“But oh, the pleasures of the flesh…. If I could feel them with my real flesh….”

“Your… real flesh?” She let him force her up onto her knees, let him spread her knees, until her most delicate bits were on display for him.

“My real form,” Dark said, and he was whispering into her ass now, nibbling on her ass, his scruff rubbing against the delicate skin of her ass, then along her pussy. “I am, after all, a Prince of Hell.”

He kept whispering, about his true form - there were horns and chitinous armor, and more arms than he had at present.

And then… he was silent.

He was, admittedly, silent because his face was in her pussy, but still.

“Wh-why’d you stop talking?” She tried to look at him, wriggling her hips enticingly.

“Because,” Dark said, and he bit her on the ass, “I know how much you want it.”

“That’s not very… nice,” Suzy said, and then she gasped, as he wrapped his lips around her clit and just sucked.

“Well,” said Dark, “neither am I, so it all evens out.”

His face was in her pussy, his tongue was in her hole - then it was in her ass, and his fingers were in her pussy, and then his fingers were in her ass, his face in her pussy, until she couldn’t tell what was where, until she was cumming and cumming, harder and harder, until there was a puddle of squirt and slime under her knees.

“Now,” said Dark, and he grabbed Suzy’s hips.

“Now?” SHe looked at him, sideways, panting heavily, shaking.

“I have what you want,” he said. “You ever heard that saying?”

“Which saying?” She moaned as the head of his cock brushed against her entrance, which was still gooey and throbbing, from his mouth and his fingers.

“Well,” said Dark, and he slammed into her in one smooth move. “They say that in Heaven, they ‘make love’.” He practically spat the words out, and then he pulled his hips back, pulling almost all of his dick out. “On earth, they have sex.” And he slammed back in.

“And… what do they do in hell?” Suzy’s voice cracked, and she humped back against him, desperate for more, desperate for his cock and his words. The buttons of his shirt pressed against her back, and she could just feel his zipper, where it surrounded his cock.

Dark draped himself across her back, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back, so that he could growl in her ear.

“In Hell, they fuck.”

And then he drew his hips back again, and he fucked her, like the Prince he claimed to be, regardless of where they were.

And she adored every God damning minute of it

 

* * *

She didn't tell Arin about it.

Of course she didn't - what was she going to say?

_"Oh, by the way, I cheated on you in our office, with a Prince of Hell wearing the face of one of your friends."_

He'd never believe her.

It's not like it was going to happen again, right?

* * *

Two weeks later, Mark was at the office again.

She was pretty sure it was Mark, although... well, maybe she was imagining things?

It was hard to tell.

Her heart sped up when she saw him, sitting on the couch and bantering with Dan and Arin.

He smiled at her when they made eye contact, and her heart began to beat desperately between her legs, and she shivered, her nipples pricking through her shirt.

Shit.

Suzy smiled at him, then turned around, "casually" crossing her arms across her chest, subtly squeezing her thighs together.

Maybe she'd imagined all of that.

It sounded like Mark on the couch, laughing at his own jokes, laughing at Dan and Arin's fart jokes, blushing at especially raunchy jokes, just generally being his regular Mark self.

She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or not.

But she went back to her work - she'd ride Arin when they had a moment alone, cum like a demon, and keep her little indiscretion under wraps. Maybe admit it in fifty years or something, when the two of them were old enough that it was the past.

But she stayed late at the office, because she still needed time to herself, to clear her head a bit.

If she closed her eyes, she could still feel Dark's cock inside of her, thick and hot, his cum just this side of too hot for comfort.

* * *

Arin leaned down and kissed her, nuzzling her cheek.

"You gonna be home late?"

"Yeah," said Suzy. "Got a bunch of editing to do."

"Don't be too late," Arin said, and he kissed her again.

"I won't be," she promised. "You don't have to wait up, though. I'm gonna marathon."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She leaned against him, his familiar hands on her shoulders, his warm belly against the back of her head. "Just don't lock me out, please."

"I only did that once," he protested, but he was obviously teasing.

She snorted and took his hand, kissing his knuckles.

"I'll see you when I get home," she told him.

He kissed her again, and then he was off, him and Dan going off to do whatever it was they did when they were alone together.

Then it was just her and the click of the keyboard.

Where had Mark gone?

* * *

She smelled him first.

It wasn't that same stale chocolate kind of smell - it was one of those ridiculously strong body sprays, the kind that teenage boys tended to wear instead of showering.

"Hello," said Mark, and it was that same goofy, friendly voice.

"Hi," said Suzy. "What, uh... what brings you here so early?" She looked at him over her shoulder, and she smiled in what she hoped was a friendly way.

Her heart was beating very, very fast.

"Well," said Mark, and his voice was all purr, "I'm kind of lonely at home right now...."

"Y-yeah?" She tried to keep her tone steady.

"Do you want to come to dinner with me?" He smiled at her, all teeth, and she licked her lips.

They looked... sharper.

Or maybe it was just the shadows.

"I really should finish my editing," said Suzy, although they both knew it was a lie.

Ebay was up on her computer.

"It'll be my treat," said Mark, and his hand was on her shoulder. "I _do_ insist. You and Arin have been so helpful to me lately, what else could I do but return the favor."

"It really is nothing," Suzy said, her voice faltering a bit.

Was this Mark being pushy? Was this Dark being a douchebag?

She couldn't tell.

She genuinely did not know, and the fear in her stomach was starting to curdle like old milk.

His smile was getting wider, and she had a feeling that he was... enjoying this. If he was feeling it in the first place.

It was all a bit odd. A bit dreamlike.

The lights were buzzing over her, the screen seemed way too bright, her head was throbbing like a toothache, and arousal was burrowing through her like some kind of foul worm.

"Well? Are you coming with me?"

"... sure," said Suzy, before her mind could catch up with her mouth. Or possibly her cunt.

Wow, that... that wasn't a way she usually talked. It really wasn't. This wasn't the way she usually worked.

She should go home to her husband, not be following after Mark towards his car.

* * *

The two smells were mingling in her head.

Whatever that ridiculous over the top body spray was, and something deep and hard and... dark, like burnt coffee or old, bad chocolate.

Her head was beginning to spin.

He didn't stop at a restaurant. He didn't even stop at a McDonald's.

He didn't say anything, just parked in a dark, abandoned parking lot by an old abandoned building.

"Mark?" Suzy glanced at him from the passenger seat, and then she gasped, because his eyes were... they were dark, but somehow they were still glowing, emitting some kind of light.

"Mark is still tied up in the basement," he said casually, and now there were those same odd harmonies in his voice that had been there before. "It's just you and me now, sweetheart."

"Dark?"

"You know it."

"Are you... why are you here? What are you doing in this place?"

"Well," said Dark, and his hand was on her thigh, supernaturally hot even through the denim of her jeans, "I know just how much you enjoyed our fun last time."

"Our fun?" She licked her lips.

"Oh yes," said Dark, and his hand moved higher. "I can smell how turned on you are - that hot little cunt is just _drooling_ slick, huh?"

"Don't... don't talk to me like that," Suzy said, her voice rough. She squeezed her thighs together, trying not to squirm too much.

"No?" His hand went to her arm, then grabbed her closer, pulling her full on into his lap, across the gear shift. "What would you rather?"

He brought his seat back, and she was straddling him, her knees digging into his ribs, his hands on her hips.

"I'm married," she told him.

He smiled wider, toothier, his teeth a bit too sharp and a bit too bright in the dim light.

"I know," he said, shoving her shirt up and sliding his palms along her soft belly.

* * *

His mouth was soft and hot and wet along her breasts, kissing between them, pushing her bra down below her breasts.

"You're so beautiful," he told her, and his voice was... off. It was odd. It was wrong in a subtle way that gave her chills, left her moaning and whimpering, her hands over her face.

Those bright/dark eyes of his were staring into her, devouring her, the way his hands were kneading and tweaking and pulling at her breasts, twisting her nipples with his fingers.

His face was odd and wrong and terrifying, his body was thick and muscular against hers, his cock hard and hot against her ass, even through his shorts and her jeans.

Suzy avoided his eyes, just ground against him, breathing heavily, trying not to think about what she was doing, about who she was doing it with, about who she was doing it _to_.

"I want to take you to Hell," Dark said, and one hand left her breasts as he scooted back, pulling her closer, until they were pressed together against the back seat, still awkwardly stretched out.

He sat up, just enough that his face was level with her breasts, and he bit the side of one, just hard enough that she cried out.

"I don't believe you," Suzy said, breathless.

"What, that I want to take you to Hell?" He rolled his hips, letting go of her breasts to grab her ass, squeezing it as hard as he could.

She cried out, jerking against him.

"That... that you're a Prince of Hell, or whatever other bullshit you keep... keep... oh!"

"Why not?"

"B-because... it's fake. It's so obviously fake."

"Is it now?"

"There's no such thing as Hell," Suzy said. "I don't believe... it's not real. It's not."

"It is," said Dark, and the shadows in the car got... strange. Thick. Almost like velvet, skittering across her skin like so many insects.

She shuddered, and something in her head was screaming, but he was shoving her pants down, shoving them closer.

"I'm going to fuck you," he told her.

"You're not gonna ask?"

"Why should I?" He rolled his hips up, grinding against her, the zipper of his jeans against her, his erection so hard that it was throbbing even through all of the fabric. "You're gagging for it."

"Arousal doesn't mean consent," Suzy panted, and she was... she was humping him, shivering, panting, moaning, gasping. "It just means... the body doing stuff."

"I can see into your pretty little mind," said Dark, "as easily as I can slip into your pretty little cunt."

Suzy flushed, and she knew she was going splotchy, from the dirty words, from the idea. Was that the lingering headache? The arousal that was still beating through her, like a worm through an apple?

"So," Dark said, and he shoved her off of his lap, onto her back on the back seat, and he grabbed the waistband of her pants and yanked them down.

If she squinted, she could see the very faint outline of another set of arms, over his shoulders, like a rough sketch of a cartoon.

He smiled down at her, a greedy, hungry smile, and then he was burrowing his face between her legs.

He was licking her again, his mouth on her inner thighs, biting them occasionally, then moving inward, to her pussy.

He bit her, right on the labia, and she made an offended noise, jerking under him, her heels digging into his back, but he just chuckled against her, beginning to lick again, harder, his tongue going as deep inside of her as he could get it, his nose grinding against her clit.

"Ohhh... _fuck_ ," she gasped, her eyes squeezing shut and her mouth opening wide. "Oh, fuck, that's too hard, don't... don't...."

"Don't what?" Dark pulled back, looking at her with his darker eyes.

"Don't... _stop_ ," Suzy whined. "Please, don't stop."

"Not ever?" He was smirking.

"I... maybe?" She got up on her elbows. "I need to... do other stuff."

"As a princess - a queen - of Hell, you wouldn't have to do anything," said Dark, and he sank his teeth into her thigh, hard enough that there would be a bruise, and she was already starting to formulate an excuse about it.

"You're just... a liar," Suzy mumbled, and then Dark's long, thick fingers were sliding into her, and she was grinding against the heel of his hand.

"Why would I lie about that?" One of those lovely long fingers was stroking against her G-spot, like he was scrolling through a website on his mouse.

"Some... sick thrill. You're... you're Mark."

She was lying.

She knew it.

She knew he knew it.

But sometimes one must keep up appearances, regardless of what those appearances might be.

He twisted his fingers viciously inside of her, and he bit her thigh again, and she came against him in a burst of fluid and an arch of her back, crying like her mother had died, her breath coming hard and desperate and lonely.

"You know that's not true," Dark said, his thumb pressing down on her clit. "Why else would you keep coming back, if that was true?"

"A bit of... youthful... indiscretion," Suzy gasped, as he went back to licking her clit. Nervously, almost timidly, she reached out, putting her hand on top of his head.

He moaned into her pussy, and she slid her fingers through his hair, pulling on it.

He moaned harder, and he began to finger her with new vigor, slamming his hand in, hard enough that it was probably shaking the whole car.

She remembered the last time she'd had sex with Arin - he had been between her legs, his facial hair ticklish against her vulva, his hand on her belly.

A stab of guilt went through her, as sharp as a piece of glass, and she opened her eyes to see Dark looking at her, smirking.

"I can change my face, if you'd like," he said.

She pulled on his hair, and he gasped, his eyes fluttering closed.

The shadows around them got... bigger, more intimidating, deeper.

She was brought back, absurdly, to sitting in living room with Arin, watching Howl's Moving Castle, and the guilt came crashing back, but Dark was curling his fingers, and she was cumming around him, her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth open as she gasped and panted, her hips wriggling forward, her toes curling.

One of her feet was pressed up against the ceiling of the car, and she was humping forward, she was crying harder as he bullied another orgasm out of her, as if the first one had never happened.

Then his mouth was moving lower, and there was a moment of panic.

"Wait!"

He raised an eyebrow, still licking her taint.

"I'm... I don't know how... clean it is."

Dark smiled at her, with those too bright teeth of his.

"All of you is disgusting," he told her kindly.

" _What_?"

She tried to close her legs, with no luck - he was planted firmly, his hands spreading her ass open.

"All of you humans are disgusting." He kissed her asshole, licked it, and he grinned at her, raising his eyebrows. "You take in energy with your _mouths_ , you use the same organs for pleasure that you use for pissing and shitting, you excrete sweat, saliva, tears, snot. You _bleed_ \- you can't even keep the stuff that makes your souls work inside of your body without a stupid fleshy barrier." He grabbed her thigh and he squeezed it.

"But let it not be said that I wasn't one to enjoy the perverse."

He was licking her ass - full on eating it out, the same way he had eaten her pussy, and okay, that was a pretty new sensation.

His tongue was a bit too long to be human, and that was enough to make her stomach clench, as it slithered inside of her, and his fingers were still firmly inside of her, his thumb rotating over her clit, leaving her helpless and shaky as he sucked and kissed along the rim of her asshole, his tongue buried deep inside of her.

His other hand was on her thigh, squeezing it hard enough to leave handprints, and he was so strong, he was so... it was all so....

She wailed as she came, and she was aware, faintly, that the windows were steaming up, and that if a cop came along, they would be so fucked.

But he was bending her in half, getting up on his knees, switching between her ass and her pussy, and that couldn't be sanitary, but his tongue was just so _long_ , and his chuckling was filling the car, somehow.

She could feel what felt like the ghost of a second mouth against her perineum, just barely felt the lapping of it against her, and now that she squinted she could vaguely see an extra set of arms, in the shadows.

She was shaking. Full on shaking, her hands over her mouth - they still smelled like his hair, and she'd have to wash them before she got home, because they smelled strangely, everything smelled like pussy and like sex, like whatever strange scents it was that he let out.

She closed her eyes, and she could almost see the huge spiders he had spoken of, could almost feel the strange suns of Hell against her own skin.

She didn't even know where his fingers were, where his tongue was - all of her was nothing but wetness, but heat and rigid things being poked into her, slippery things, moist things.

And then something else was being shoved into her - she couldn't even tell which hole he was putting it in, or what it was - when she opened her eyes, everything was shadows and darkness, the air thick and steamy from their breath, from his overheated body.

He was fucking her, with his dick, and he had two fingers inside of her, and she was so lost in it all that it took her a few minutes to realize that his fingers were in her ass, 7 then his cock was all the way inside of her, and his other hand was wrapped in her hair, pulling it, little jolts of pain that had her toes curling and her hips jerking forward.

"Please," she begged. "Please!"

"Please what?" He pulled harder, and she clamped down on him, her hips juddering forward.

She'd lost a shoe, and folded in half, her foot was up against his head.

She curled the sole of her foot against the side of his head, his hair soft against it, and he turned his head, kissing it, nuzzling it.

In close quarters like this, he didn't look like Mark.

Not really.

He had Mark's face, but the body language, the expressions, all of it, it didn't make Mark.

It was someone wearing a Mark suit.

Was Mark alright?

"Is Mark... is he...?"

"I let him out now and again," said Dark, thrusting away, pistoning like he was hammering a nail in. "He knows nobody will believe him."

"You're l-lying," she gasped, as his cock hit her g-spot and his fingers pressed against it through the thin wall between her ass and her pussy.

"We went over this, you stupid cunt," Dark said, in a friendly voice. "You know I'm a demon. I know I'm a demon. we both know I'm a demon." He circled his hips, and she yowled like a cat as he ground his pubic bone against her clit and yanked on her hair.

There were gonna be a few black strands in his hand, when he pulled away.

"Don't... don't call me that," she hissed, and her pussy spasmed around him.

"Don't call you a dumb cunt? What would you prefer? Stupid pussy? Ignorant cock socket?" He put on a concerned face.

Suzy slapped him.

Where had that even come from?

She was... she was weak kneed from pleasure, he could rip her foot off just by turning his head to the side, but here she was, slapping his face.

"Oh, I do apologize," said Dark, and he looked... genuinely happy.

He began to fuck her harder, and yeah, anyone who was outside the car would most definitely know that sex was going on.

"You better," Suzy said, and she tangled her own hands in her hair, arching her back, pushing her breasts forward, his hair so soft against her foot.

"You're... quite something," he said, and he was sweating, the strange stale chocolate muskiness filling her nose as he leaned over her, curling her toes and doing... something to her mind, making it foggy and confused, overwhelmed with pleasure and something like pain, but it was too sharp, too distinct.

She could almost taste it.

Or maybe it was the sharp salt of her own tears, dripping down her face like so much blood.

They were mingling with his sweat, as he panted on top of her, breathing heavily, his breath hot and rank against her skin.

He didn't smell human anymore. He barely looked human - he was moving wrong, and his cock felt... it felt odd, in a way that she couldn't put her finger on, except that it wasn't the same as being fucked by Arin.

In any way.

"I'm gonna cum inside of you," the demon crooned, and his - its? no, his - voice was reverberating weirdly, its shape wavering in ways that she didn't know how to describe using the words that she had in her head, or the words that she had in her bones.

"I can't... I can't get... pregnant, right?"

Interspecies pregnancies weren't a thing, right?

The demon only smiled wider, and the terror in Suzy's gut seized up.

In a fucking orgasm, because he was doing a thing, who even knew what the thing was, but his fingers were wriggling and his dick was doing who even knew what, but he was cumming inside of her, and she was cumming around him, shaking, her toes curling and her hips jerking.

"Now," said Dark, still buried inside of her, "how about I drive you back to work so you can get your car?"

She was going to have to fix her makeup.

She'd cried and sweated almost all of it off, it felt like.

She was resolutely not thinking about anything else. Very much not thinking about anything else.

* * *

Arin was in the middle of a conference call when she came home, and she slid into the shower, washing every bit of herself, paying careful attention to her pussy, until every drop of Dark's cum was gone, until all she smelled like was her own soaps, the lotions and potions that she used in her day to day life.

When she came out, wrapped in a robe and drying her hair, Arin was leaning back against the pillows, eyes sleepy.

"Hey sweetheart," he said, and he opened his arms up. "Sweaty day?"

"Yeah," said Suzy. She climbed onto the bed, then paused. "Can I give you a blowjob?"

He blinked at her, clearly a bit nonplussed.

"Uh... sure?" He smiled at her, his expression goofy, and her heart swelled in her chest.

How could she have... how could she have cheated on him? Let alone with something as vile as that demon?

She could feel Dark's hands on her, very faintly, if she closed her eyes.

"What's the occasion?" He pulled his cock out of his pajama pants, and it was already starting to firm up in his fist.

She wrapped a hand around his cock, squeezing it from root to tip, and she kissed the tip of it, taking the head into her mouth and swirling her tongue along the tip, jabbing at the slit.

He moaned, his whole body going boneless, sinking into the bed, his head lolling back.

"Is that nice?" She licked along the length of his cock, her hands going to his belly.

He was already starting to sweat, and she remembered what the demon had said - about how all humans were disgusting.

Arin pissed out of this thing in her mouth.

The disgust rolled over her, and she pushed it back, taking it deeper into her mouth, swallowing around the heavy thickness on her tongue, and she was drooling down his thigh, as he moaned and grunted over her, whimpering and sighing.

"Fuck, Suze, you feel so _good_ ," Arin moaned, and his hand was on her head.

His hand was sweaty, and it was resting on the top of her head, and she had just washed her hair.

She closed her eyes, and some part of her, some part of her full of betrayal, tried to conjure up that same stale chocolate scent, the crowded humidity of the car.

A thrum of arousal went through her, and somehow maybe she heard that same dark chuckle in the very back of her head, as she sucked, bobbed her head, imagining more of that darkness brushing against her skin, more of that scent, that taste, that... that....

"Suze! I'm gonna... fuck, I'm gonna cum, please, Suzy, I'm...."

She swallowed his cum, making eye contact with him, and he whimpered as she licked him one last time, then crawled up his body, kissing him.

He was still sweaty.

He smelled like himself, as familiar as her own name.

So why was her stomach still rolling with something like disgust?

“Hey, Arin?”

“Yeah?” He stroked her hair back, kissing her temple.

“Remember when you said you wanted to open up our relationship?”

“Yeah?”

_I want to fuck a demon prince who looks like our friend, even though I know it’s going nowhere safe or good._

“Mark has kinda been… flirting with me. Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” said Arin, “sure.” He smiled at her. “Is that why you gave me a blowjob?”

“... maybe,” Suzy said, avoiding his eyes.

“Well,” said Arin, “you go get that good Markiplier dick.”

She snorted, but she cuddled up to him.

At least she’d be able to explain the bruise on her thigh now.

* * *

Dark was back in the office.

Some two weeks later, Suzy was at the point where she didn’t shiver every time she touched Arin, and she was beginning to forget about him.

No, that was a lie.

She had jerked off so many times to the scent of him in her head, to the feeling of his skin against her own.

Of the feelings of those shadows creeping over her.

Of the idea of whatever Hell it was that Dark came from.

So, one day, when everyone else was off to lunch, she gathered her courage and went into the recording room.

Dark was recording an episode.

He looked up at her and raise an eyebrow, but he kept talking into the microphone, as Suzy sat on the chair, just off of camera.

“And I will see _you_ in the next video! Bye bye!”

Dark turned off the mic, and he turned around to smirk at you.

“Well,” he said, “what brings you here?”

“Where is Mark?”

“I sent him home to his mother,” Dark said casually. “I can’t keep this form if he dies, and his complaining got boring.”

“So… what’s going to happen to him?”

“He’s with his mother,” said Dark, shrugging. “But that’s not what you came here to ask, is it?” He turned his chair all the way around, and he crooked his finger forward, gesturing for her to come closer to him.

She stood up, without thinking, without planning it.

She walked towards him.

He patted his lap, and he was smirking.

“Come sit on my lap,” said Dark.

“I asked… I mean, I told Arin about… about us,” she said, and she stood in front of him, knee to knee.

“Did you now?” He put his hands on her hips.

“He’s… he’s okay. With us. Being us. Doing this.” She got on her knees in front of him, her hands shaking.

“Do you know what this is?” He leaned back, his hands behind his head, looking down at her with his eyebrows raised.

The shadows were growing long again.

She pulled his pants open, and the thing in front of her was… well, it was a penis.

It looked… off.

“It’s not gonna blow itself,” Dark said, indicating in front of him. “Although I, personally, think it’s a waste of energy and sperm.”

“Waste of sperm?”

She took his cock in her mouth.

She had given Arin a blowjob, she’d give Dark a blowjob, it would be… fair.

So she leaned in and wrapped her mouth around his cock, sucking on the head, swirling her tongue around the tip of it.

He tangled his hands in her hair, and he yanked on them, beginning to suck, her head bobbing.

He didn’t seem particularly interested in finesse - he just lay back and took it as she sucked him off.

He tasted like stale chocolate and that same deep muskiness, and she began to suck him harder, as his tingling, overheated pre began to fill her mouth.

Why was she doing this?

This was stupid, this wasn’t the place, this wasn’t the time, but….

He wrenched her off of him, and he pulled her up and kissed her.

He was rough, his teeth too sharp, his mouth too rough, too hot. His hands were on her breasts, and his cock was rubbing against her belly, no doubt staining it.

“Let me into that pussy,” he said.

“Why so… adamant?”

“I’ve got plans,” he said, and he shoved her shorts down, sliding two fingers between her legs, stroking her clit with his fingertip.

He found her wet and wanting.

“P-p-plans?” She squirmed, her eyes squeezing shut, breathing heavily.

“Let’s call them spoilers,” said Dark, and he grabbed her by the hips. “Get in my lap. Now.”

“W-what?”

“I want you to ride me.”

“They’ll be here in a few -”

“I’ll cum quickly. I promise.” He smirked. “That lush cunt of yours has a way of just milking me like a beast.”

“Aren’t you a charmer,” Suzy said.

“I’m not the one who walked in here,” Dark pointed out. “Or did you want me to tell you more about the glories of hell?”

She took a deep breath, a gush of arousal twitching inside of her.

Welp.

“In Hell,” he said quietly, “I would fuck you beneath the seven suns.”

“Seven?” She was trembling as she climbed into his lap, her belly against his. The head of his cock pressed against her clit, and she ground down on it harder, the pleasure curling like a maggot.

"What, you think there would be three?" He laughed, and it was not a nice laugh. His hands were on her hips now, and he lifted her up - he was far too strong for that simple mortal form.

Admittedly, Mark always had the look of someone would could bench press a bus, but that was besides the point.

"We're much older than that, my dear," he told her, and she was settled onto his cock without any fuss - his cock was filling her up, as deep as it could go, and she whimpered, clenching around him.

"Who is... who is this we?"

"Those of us who live in Hell."

He swirled his hips, fucking right up into her, and she moaned into his neck, grinding hard against him, her knees pressing into his sides.

She was so aroused that her slick was dripping down onto his groin, and she was sweating through her shirt, sweating through his shirt, pressed against him.

He was sweaty too, but it smelled... different.

Off.

Wrong.

Although that stale chocolate, sharp taste was beginning to become a comfort, and she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that.

"You said you didn't sweat," she managed to pant out, as he bounced her on his dick.

One of his big hands came down, between her legs, his thumb rubbing against her clit, his other two fingers around his own cock, feeling where they were connected.

"Oh, I can, if I want to," said Dark. "I like the sensation. These bodies of yours are so _greedy_ , always wanting to eat or drink, to fuck or be fucked, to shit or piss, or sweat or cry...." He swiveled his hips upwards, and he smiled at her.

His eyes were dark, and if she squinted she could just make out the ghost of another mouth below his current one, she could just see the horns protruding from his forehead, she could almost see the extra set of arms sprouting out from his sides, the ghosts of them dancing across her ribs.

She moaned, clenched around him, her mind racing through the sight of the seven suns.

"Is it... is it ever night?"

"When it feels like it," said Dark, and he thrust up extra hard, beginning to get thicker.

He was so much _bigger_ from this angle, filling her up.

Was he bigger than Arin?

That wasn't a train of thought she was going to go down.

"Touch your tits for me, baby," said Dark, and he pushed her shirt up, pulling her bra down. Her breasts popped out like something out of an obscene magazine, and she blushed, looking to the side.

"No, look at me," he said, grabbing her hair, his other hand still busy with her clit. "Look at me while you touch your lovely, perky tits."

Then he burst out laughing, and began to slam into her harder, yanking at her hair every time she rolled her hips.

"What's so funny?" She rolled her nipples in her fingers, keeping eye contact. The little yanks on her hair were enough to send her closer and closer to orgasm, clamping down on the thick cock that was splitting her in half, leaving her tense and panting, her orgasm just over the horizon.

"Oh, nothing in particular," the Prince of Hell said, in an offhand kind of way. He tweaked her clit, just hard enough to make her squeal and buck against him, and then he was laughing again, as she kneaded her breasts and pulled on her nipples.

And then the door behind them opened.

"Suze? Are you okay? I heard - oh."

It was Arin's voice.

Suzy looked over her shoulder, made to get off of Dark, but Dark held onto her hips.

Arin was standing there, with a shell shocked expression.

"I know you two talked about this last night," Dark said, and he was using his Mark voice, which was just... alien, especially at a time like this, when he was thickening inside of her, drawing her ever closer to orgasm. "Sorry. We kinda jumped the gun." He gave a sheepish grin that looked utterly alien, now that Suzy knew what to look like.

Then he took a handful of her ass and just... squeezed, hard enough that she tried to squirm away from it, which just further impaled her on his dick.

"It's, uh... it's fine," Arin said, his voice thick. "Just... don't make a habit of it. Of fucking at work. And, uh... throw the condom out in the bathroom."

"Will do," said Mark, and he saluted.

"I'll talk to you after," Suzy told Arin. "I love you, baby."

"Love you too," Arin said, still a bit shell shocked. "You, uh... you have fun."'

When the door shut, and the sound of Arin's footsteps had faded away, Dark burst out laughing.

"He looked like you kicked his puppy," said Dark, and he redoubled his efforts on her clit. "Is poor Arin not getting enough sex at home?"

"Stop it," Suzy mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Stop what? Reminding you that you're lying to your darling beloved?" Dark pressed down on her clit and flexed his cock at the same time, leaving her helpless in his lap as he laughed.

She had abandoned her breasts at this point, and was just holding on to his shoulders, trying to keep her balance.

He pressed his face into her breasts, biting one, sucking a cruel hickey into the other one, until she was crying out again, loud enough that everyone would know.

Know that she was fucking someone who wasn't her husband, know that he was fucking her well enough or hard enough or... something or other that it was making her squeal like someone in a bad porno.

The shame washed over her like a wave, and it mixed with the arousal, until she was just... cumming, cumming around his dick, cumming like she was in pain, because she was, although it was a type of pain that she didn't know how to name.

"You know what was hilarious about all of that?" Dark tilted his head back, and indeed, she saw the shadow of his second mouth.

Was she seeing things? How was everyone else _not_ seeing it? Or was he just letting her see it, when he didn't let anyone else see it?

Or was he just fucking with her head?

That was a distinct possibility.

He began to rub her clit again, harder, and he yanked at her hair, bouncing her, and another orgasm was being drawn out of her already - how was he able to get her so close, so tense, so quickly?

It wasn't fair.

He came inside of her, deep inside, and she realized, in a bit of a flash, that he had never told her if they could breed.

"Why don't you... why don't you wear condoms?" She made a surprised noise as his cock flexed again, and it was getting... thicker.

Wait, what was he _doing_?

"Defeats the purpose," he said casually, and then he did... something, and she was cumming again, harder then before, hard enough that he had to hold on to her, to keep her from falling over.

"P-purpose?"

He just smiled at her, and didn't say anything, as her own cum dripped past his cock.

* * *

Arin was quiet that night.

"Are you... are you alright?"

Suzy reached a hand out for him, and he drew his hand back.

"You know," Arin said carefully, "I thought that when you were going to be fucking Mark, you might... you know, not do it at work. Maybe take him out for coffee first. Not just... charge in."

"I mean, it's not like I need to have a getting to know you bit with Mark," said Suzy.

She almost said Dark.

"Still."

"Would you rather I text you before I fuck him or something?"

Why was she getting defensive?

They'd talked about all of this poly stuff.

Sort of.

He'd said he was okay.

"Maybe I just don't feel comfortable with you fucking my friend in the middle of the day at work."

"Like you wouldn't fuck Dan on the couch if he ever gave a hint he'd be interested," Suzy snapped.

Oh.

Ouch.

She almost regretted it.

Almost.

"Anyway," Suzy added, "he's my friend too."

"Of course," Arin said flatly.

He stood up.

"Sleeping on the couch tonight."

"What? You hate the couch."

"I need my space," Arin said flatly, and then he was just... not in the room.

She cried that night, alone in her bed, missing the warmth of her husband.

* * *

He crawled into bed some four hours later, nuzzling into her.

"I'm sorry for being unreasonable," he said into her neck. "It was unfair of me."

"It's okay," Suzy said, sleepy. She reached out to him, wrapping her arms around him, her leg, and she kissed his sleepy, swollen face.

"If you wanna fuck Mark, you fuck Mark," he told her. "I'm sorry."

"It's totally okay," she said to him, and she reached down between the two of them, running her nails along his belly, then moving lower, to squeeze his package through his pajama pants.

"Mmm?" He moaned, his cock swelling in her small hands.

"Put it in me," she whispered. "I want to feel your cock inside of me. Please?"

"You sure you're not sore?"

"I'm sure," she said. " _Please._ I need it."

"I need to find a condom," Arin said, but he didn't move as she pulled his pants down, squeezing him.

"Don't worry about it," Suzy said thickly, because something was beginning to take root in her head, something she didn't want to think about too closely, because she had a feeling terror might end up climbing up her back, down into the clenching of her belly.

"... should we be having an important discussion?"

"Later," Suzy murmured, and she grabbed at his shirt, struck with some new urgency. She kissed him with her whole mouth, and she tasted his breath.

He didn't taste like stale chocolate. He didn't taste like something old and terrifying.

Why was she so disappointed, and so relieved at the same time?

So she climbed on top of him, ground her pussy against his cock, an equal copy of what she'd done some hours earlier, and she tried to think of things that turned her on.

Dark's face flew into her mind, and she moaned.

She kissed him harder, kissed him and nipped him, and his hands tangled in her hair, held on to her, se she kissed him and kissed him, as she got wet enough for him to finally slide in, as she rode him.

There were tears dripping down her face, and when his palm cupped her cheek, her brushed them away, and he looked up at her with his big brown eyes so full of... something.

Maybe he knew.

Or he sensed.

Mark was his friend.

He had to sense it too.

But he stared up at her with his big brown eyes, his infinite patience, and he smiled in a way that was enough to break her heart, and she cried harder, as she rode his cock until it swelled inside of her, until it filled her with his cum, which was the right temperature, the right texture.

"Baby," Arin said, "let me eat you out. Please?"

"You sure? It's all...."

"Listen," Arin said, pulling her off of him, lying her flat on her back, "it's the taste of latex I can't stand. I'm fine with the taste of cum." He laughed, a bit anxious. "Long as, like, I was there when it was put there, you know?"

"... no. I don't." She blinked at him, clearly lost.

"If it's not my cum I don't want it," said Arin. "Well... maybe if it was Dan's...."

Suzy wrinkled her nose, but she was giggling. "I wouldn't wanna make you eat Dan's cum from inside of me," she said.

"No?"

"It'd be weird!"

“Any weirder than you fucking Mark while I’m at lunch?”

And there was that coldness again, that stillness in the air.

She spread her legs, and he pressed his face between them, nuzzling into her thigh, kissing along it, then moving further up, to kiss along her vulva, sliding his tongue in, slick and eager.

He was almost as good as Dark, and she hated how that was how she thought of it - hated how it wasn’t just her enjoying her husband’s mouth, but now she had to compare it.

She came across his face, and he pulled back, clearly satisfied, breathing against her thigh.

* * *

“Sleep with me tonight,” Dark told her, a few days later. “Come stay with me. Since we’ve got our lovely… arrangement.”

He was leaning over her desk, and he had a hand on her shoulder.

Arin was watching from his desk, and his mouth turned into a line.

Suzy glanced at Arin.

He nodded.

“... sure,” she said. “I just need, uh… to get my meds. And my toothbrush.”

“How about we all three of us drive home together?” Dark smiled too widely, his bright teeth catching the light, and Suzy could hear Arin shiver.

Maybe he was more in on it than she thought he was.

“Sure,” said Arin. He cleared his throat. “I’ll, uh… I’ll see you later. Got a recording.”

He stood up, made his way into the Grump room.

Suzy resisted the urge to run after him.

Her resistance was aided by the proprietary hand on her ass.

“How about,” said Dark, “you and me go have a nice little meeting… in the storage closet.”

“Excuse me?” Suzy gave him a wide eyed look, and tried to ignore the arousal that was beginning to grow in her belly.

“You heard me,” said Dark, and the shadows flickered. “The supply closet. Come on.”

* * *

She was kissing him in the supply closet.

She was kissing him in the closet, no light, and in the darkness, his more… ethereal bits were a lot more… noticeable.

A second tongue was lapping along her neck, and there were four hands on her.

“I’m gonna fill you up,” Dark whispered in her ear. “I’m gonna fill you up, and then I’m going to feed you, and then I’m gonna fuck you on Mark’s kitchen table, but first….” He grabbed her ass, and full on _lifted_ her with four sets of hands, kissing and nipping along her neck with two sets of teeth - teeth that were much sharper than they had any right to.

“What are you… oh!”

His hands were in her hair, and his hands were under her shirt, and something that felt a bit like a tail was beginning to wind around her ankle, up the leg of her jeans.

He kissed her with his multiple mouths, and when she tangled her fingers in his hair, she felt the roots of his horns, and she felt the thickness of his cock, right up against her.

“Fuck,” she gasped.

“Oh, indeed,” said Dark, and there were two voices, coming from two mouths, and one of them was sweet and tuneless, and the other one sang like the downfall of saints. “I’m going to.”

He held her up, with a pair of hands that she could feel but wouldn’t be able to see, if the lights were on - she knew that in her gut. She let him wrestle her jeans off, tear her panties in half, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, as the hard tip of his cock prodded at her labia.

It felt… different.

The head was a different shape.

He pressed his face into her neck, and she was being held against the door as he spread her legs even wider, one set of hands on her breasts, pulling on her nipples, the two mouths whispering at her.

“You… are going to be beloved in Hell,” he told her, whispering quietly in her ear. “You will be wanted, you will be loved - inasmuch as a demon can love.”

“Do you have… any love in your heart?” She gasped, as he brought her down on his dick in stroke, holding her to the door with an unearthly strength.

“Demons don’t have hearts,” he told her,and he drew himself out, then slid back in, one long, smooth stroke.

It was… it was ridged. The head was pointed, and the shaft was ridged, and it was thicker.

“Is this what you like? Is this how you want it?” He thrust into her, his balls slapping against her, his hands in her hair, then on her clit, pulling and twisting.

She pressed a hand against his chest, and there… well, there wasn’t anything beating. It was empty, and that… that was enough to chill her to the very bone.

She gave a full body shake, and her pussy clenched around him, and he moaned and gasped, pressing deeper inside of her.

“Mortal pussy,” he mumbled. “Mortal pussy, it’s better than any other thing you can use to get high, to drink, it’s better than the very prayers that feed the angels.” He groaned like he was dying. “The fucking… nephilim… I understand.” Then he laughed, and it was an eerie laugh, two different voices that were wriggling down her spine, and her pussy was beginning to tighten around him, as the tip of his… tail (?) rubbed against her clit, sending her into paroxysm of ecstasy, like something out of the early days of humanity.

She came around his cock, panting, sobbing, her squirt was dripping down his belly, her whole self shaking and groaning.

“God,” she mumbled, and he was smirking.

“Oh, no,” said Dark, and then he groaned himself, a long, gut shot groan, and he came inside of her, deep and hard.

“No?” She shivered, as he pushed himself as deep as he could go, still throbbing inside of her.

“No,” he repeated, and he kissed her jaw with both of those mouths, as something in her heart broke and broke.

* * *

“Suze,” said Arin, giving her a concerned look, “you okay?”

Suzy made a face, her hand on her stomach.

“Yeah,” she mumbled. “Must’ve been that Mexican place we went to. Didn’t agree with me or something.”

“I will not have Del Taco slandered,” Ross called.

“Shut up,” Suzy mumbled, still miserable.

She cuddled up to Arin, and then she pulled back, because he smelled so fiercely… something, she didn’t even know what it was, but it was enough to make her stomach curdle.

“Everything okay?” Arin called.

Suzy ran to the bathroom, and she threw up everything she’d eaten, from the ill advised tacos to the oranges.

She threw up and threw up, until a pair of hands were clasping her hair back, and a phantom pair of hands were on her shoulders.

“Let it all out,” said Dark, in a voice that could be mistaken for kind, if not for the little sneer buried deep within it.

She hated him, even as she rested her pounding head against his knees, and he wiped her sweaty hair off of her forehead.

* * *

“You sure you up for a date tonight?” Arin kissed Suzy’s knuckles, as the two of them sat in the car, waiting to drive home.

“Yeah,” Suzy said weakly. “I’m feeling much better now.”

She didn’t, really - her stomach roiled and boiled, and her head was pounding. She was… she didn’t know what it was, but everything just felt _wrong_.

“If you think so, babe,” said Arin, and he squeezed her fingers. “How about we have a you and me night tomorrow?”

The thought of being close to him - of his smelly mortality filling her head - made her gorge rise up, and she let go of his sweaty hand, breathing heavily.

“You sure you’re up for it?”

“Yeah,” Suzy said thickly. “Yeah, I’m… I’m looking forward to it.”

* * *

She slipped in and out of the house like a thief in the night, with her meds her toothbrush, a fresh change of clothes. She pecked Arin on the mouth as he made his way in, and she squeezed his hand.

He didn’t look… happy, but he look resigned. He was already taking his phone out - maybe he was already dialing up Dan - the two of them could keep each other company, right? Dan was lonely, Arin needed the company….

* * *

Mark’s house was dark, and when they walked into the front door, time… shifted. Changed.

Something went sideways.

Something went strange.

The light was wrong, coming through the windows, and her heart began to beat harder, her toes curling against her toes, as the two of them walked in.

The light was wrong, and all the blinds were drawn, and there was no Chica to be found.

“Where… where are we?”

“Let’s say that we’re somewhere that shares a backyard with my particular piece of Hell,” Dark said, and he wrapped his arms around her - all of them, all four, his long face nuzzling into her neck.

She leaned against him, finding comfort in spite of herself, her nose filling with the stale chocolate sharpness of his scent.

“Let’s… let us get you fed,” he said, his hands on her belly.

“Are we… are we ordering in?”

Why was she okay with this?

Why was she okay with any of this?

Maybe some part of her had… left, a long time ago.

“No,” said Dark. “I’ve got… I’ve got something special in mind for you.”

He lifted her onto the table, and he pulled her legs open, pressing his face forward and into her pussy. He ripped her jeans open with one set of hands, the other set holding her thighs open, as he tore off all the fabric, leaving her naked from the waist down.

He licked her, and he moaned, his overly long tongue swirling along her clit, then sliding inside of her, his fingers holding on to her, as tight as they could, until the skin dimpled and bruised.

He was eating her out, and she pulled his hair and moaned, her hands around the base of his horns, her fingers in his hair, as he licked up her squirt, her slick - as he licked her past the point of caring about any god she was betraying, any love, anything.

She came and came and came, tears dripping down her face, to puddle along her collarbone, and then she went limp, sprawled out on top of the table and breathing heavily.

“Very good,” said Dark, and he kissed along her thigh, pressing his many mouths against her belly and nuzzling in.

“Good?”

“Yes,” Dark said, and he smiled at her, with his mouths full of teeth, ringed by her slick.

It was all thick with shadows - even when he moved away, turned the light on, the lights played tricks.

Did he have wings? Were those scales?

His shirt was still wet with her arousal, but he didn’t seem to care. He didn’t even help her off the table, just went about cooking the slab of meat he pulled out of the fridge.

“I got this especially for you,” he told her, as he began to cook it, and the scent of it was enough to make her mouth water, drooling like a beast.

“What is it?”

“It’s… something from the garden,” he said lightly, and he brought her a piece of meat on a plate, already cut up.

When had he done that?

He fed her a piece of it, and the meat was sweet, succulent, devoid of any of the taint of mortality.

He pressed his forehead against hers, and he kissed her bloody mouth (when had she gotten a bloody mouth?) with one of his own.

His hand splayed over her belly, and then his other hand, and his other-other hand.

“You’re going to be the mother of Hell,” he told her, and he kissed her on the cheek, his long tongue rasping along her jaw. “Isn’t that wonderful?”

There was something growing inside of her.

Something alive.

And the feelings inside of her were conflicted enough that she didn’t entirely know what the tears tracking down her face were for.

He licked the the tears, and he murmured about the taste of them as he fed her fork after fork of meat from the garden, whichever garden that might have been.

She suspected it had lovely fruit.


End file.
